You'll Never Know
by queenofklaroline
Summary: She is Vampire Barbie. He is the Original Hybrid. But what lay beneath their Vampire Diaries personas? The tension between Joseph Morgan and Candice Accola was growing, but how exactly did it begin? Jodice One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So this is my first every R/L fic, so please understand that this might not be what you expected. I sadly don't know Candice or Joseph but I did a lot of research to identify with some of the aspects in this one shot! But I am not complaining about being able to watch Joseph Morgan and telling everyone I was in fact researching for a story! How lucky am I? ;)**

**Enjoy my lovelies...**

''I had no part in it. If you don't believe that, you can believe what you will.'' Joseph spoke angrily trying to dig deeper into the vengeful side of his character. He could see the directer nodding at him to continue with the scene. Normally they would finish right after the last line had been said but today they were expected to finish all the remaining holes in the episode. Joseph turned for the dramatic ending of this episode. He could faintly hear Emily almost shutting the door which had been his signal to raise the cup and smash it after taking a sip.

''And cut!'' The director yelled from the background. People started to crowd around trying to fix his clothing and making sure his hair stood in place. Joseph still wasn't used to this much attention revolving around him but he tried his best to keep up. His smile didn't leave his face as everyone complimented him on his successful performance.

His brunette costar gathered her hair in a slight ponytail, clearing her face in order to let her makeup artists to touch up the necessary spots on her face. She smiled kindly at Joseph before adding '' Great job out there.''

''Thank you.'' He replied shyly trying not to show how much words still got to him. Joseph wasn't used to the constant adoration of his small amount of fans. He had to admit the slightest kind words he received, sent him over the edge with happiness. The talent he possessed wasn't worth discussing but apparently some people truly enjoyed his work.

A text message alerted his attention to his phone which had a congratulation text from his parents waiting for him. Confusion clouded his mind but he decided not to dwell to much on it at the moment. He had a job to do.

On the way home was when he received the call that changed his life. Joseph Morgan cast as Klaus Mikaelson was officially all over social networking websites and online news stories.

Joseph smiled proudly at his accomplishment, the one he didn't expect to receive. Honestly he was losing faith more and more every time another phone call from Julie turned into a new reading. He had read many scenes over the course of the last 2 months, for now all he did was wait for the next meeting he would be called in for. But this opportunity would defiantly change his life and he had gotten it.

As he drove home in peace and quiet, Joseph already felt the anxiety washing over. Deciding to research the show fully as he placed his keys on the kitchen counter after dropping his jacket causally on the black sofa. His laptop awaited him on his bed which he headed for directly. Wikipedia told him plenty about the main characters; Elena, Stefan and Damon. It seemed that for some character named Isobel was coming back in the upcoming episode which stirred plenty of gossip. Apparently Wikipedia had been fast to identify him as the Big Bad villain coming to town, he smirked at the title as he made himself some tea to calm his nervousness.

But now he wished to know more about the other characters, leading him to the list of The Vampire Diaries characters. Stepping in the role of the Big Bad wasn't going to be easy for him. The rest of the crew had been together for a solid two years and he was the new kid on set hoping to last more the few episodes the producers had committed him to.

The list was quite long and many names caught his attention but there was one that halted his endless scrolling. It was a blonde woman who had a bright smile lighting up her beautiful face perfectly. Her blonde hair was curled perfectly as it parted itself equally and fell a little lower than her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled through the picture as if she was purposely looking at everyone with plenty of excitement in her expression.

Candice Accola, she was very attractive and Joseph wondered if there would any scenes between them.

Joseph Morgan smiled as he closed his laptop screen suddenly feeling his stomach ease up on him. His new job seemed to have gotten far better then he hoped.

* * *

The first four episodes were a hit, his appearances had caused a serious stir among the fans. Since he started his Twitter account he received plenty of followers as well as mentions. Perhaps his character was more appealing to fans then the writers had first predicted.

The best news had come that morning in the form of a brand new written up contract promising him a Season 3 series regular job. There were stories that had to be told and Klaus Mikaelson was the one destined to reveal them. The amount of fans enjoying his character was remarkable and unexpected. Joseph was invited to join as the evil villain tormenting the town in vengeance. Yet along the way he became a fan favorite and they didn't seem to want to let him go. That was great for him but the writers were conflicted with their plans to kill him off soon.

His fame led him to Comic Con today, he was already dressed now all he needed was to tweet his usual good morning message before heading off. He had to admit the fact that _she_ would be there was a bonus. Candice was currently dating Zach who played Matt Donovan and they seemed quite happy. Joseph wouldn't admit that she was breathtaking the moment he saw her.

She was like a fluffy cloud spreading joy throughout the set. Her cheery smile cheered everyone up on those rare early shooting days and her fun ideas kept them busy while they filmed into the night. He wondered if she knew the effect she had on people. Already Joseph couldn't help smiling when he saw her walking around offering cookies to the crew or when she randomly entered his trailer on his first day with a greeting along with a ''Welcome To The Family'' basket.

She left shortly after saying hello because it was time for her to film the new scenes. After she left he tried to hold back the smile but it just wouldn't leave his face. Candice already brightened up his first day. After putting on his last signature necklace he got ready for his first filming experience with the cast but he glanced back once to the present he just received.

Now he had arrived at the event excited to spoil some upcoming plots of the show.

After the fans got to ask their questions the cast moved to a room to be interviewed more in depth.

''I'm just waiting to be knocked off my evil pedestal by someone bigger and badder-'' Joseph Morgan explained about Klaus Mikaelson being the scariest character on the show. Although his shy demeanor threw people off, he enjoyed causing havoc in story lines. It let him play out the type of person he knew he would never openly enforce himself.

''Maybe it's going to be you Candice.'' Candice looked back happily at him which caused his heart to stop for a moment.

''Yeah watch out! Vampire Barbie is here.'' Everyone laughed at her comment but Joseph considered her phrasing while the interview continued.

Vampire Barbie and the Big Bad Original. It certainly had a nice ring to it.

* * *

Joseph officially understood the warning Paul had given him about Nina and Ian. Back then he laughed it off with a smile but watching those two kissing at the party really got to him. Those two didn't seem to want to come back for air anytime soon. It was still cute how much those two enjoyed each other's company. They would constantly be seen on set together.

Joseph walked away wanting to head towards a different type of scenery. There stood Candice talking to Kat without a care in the world and he wondered how a woman could be so divine? Just a flip of the hair or a sip of her drink drove him crazy. He imagined himself slow brushing her hair back or wrapping his arms around her waist while he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

She was so kind and yet feisty when necessary. Candice certainly resembled her character. That was one of the up sides to such a happy human being, soon enough just the mention of their name would make your heart flutter and a smile appear. He didn't think these side affects were a common thing for him now that he had met her.

She caught his eye with a smile before waving shyly. He answered her with a smile nod but he saw her turning back towards Zach and he glumly wondered if he knew how lucky he was. Zach seemed to prefer to keep their relationship a secret but Joseph couldn't deny that if she was with him things would be different.

If Joseph ever had a woman like Candice then he would never let her go. He would be honored to reveal the fact that they were dating. He would indulge in those small kisses at public events that he would escort her too. Those adorable text messages they would share while away working on different projects. Or the late night phone calls that usually would end with them falling asleep while talking into the night.

Paul approached his new friend, seeing his stare in the opposite direction. He knew that look all to well, Ian wasn't one to hide what he felt either.

''I wouldn't go there dude. Candice is a heartbreaker.'' Paul wisely told him. That was the reason Zach hadn't told the world about their relationship, the risk of Candice ending it was too high.

''I wasn't thinking of it, but it would be nice to give those two some competition. He nodded towards Nina and Ian clearly not containing their lust for one another. Joseph sighed softly wondering when he would get to be that lucky. Finding someone in a world like his was proving to be harder then he imagined.

* * *

"So we were thinking of trying something out and wanted to see the fans reaction to it" Julie said to both Joseph and Candice who still didn't fully understand what was going on. They stared at one another in confusion but then turned to Kevin for some more details.

"We wanted to try out a possible romantic interest for Klaus," Kevin said. Joseph let out a small chuckle noticing everything click for Candice. She seemed deep in though before smiling brightly excited for more complications to enter her character's path. She knew how many people liked Tyler and Caroline but now the element of surprise was being added.

"I know how much you wanted Klaus to have a love interest," Julie looked over at Joseph with a grin.

''I think this is a wonderful idea. What do you think Candice?'' Joseph loosely asked knowing his expression of glee was a give away. Everyone on set knew fully well how long he had been pitching this idea. Probably from the moment he joined the main cast and finally Julie decided to give his idea a chance. He knew it would be worth it since Caroline had been the lucky chosen girl for Klaus.

"Yeah I think it's something complicated and interesting. I'm up for it and clearly Joseph is enjoying this" Candice replied optimistically. They both laughed before stopping sharply waiting for more instructions. They knew this would be a serious job for them knowing the fans critique meant everything to them.

Julie whisked them away with their new scripts and an excited look on her face. This plot twist would not be expected by anyone which would be perfect. None of them expected the huge outburst from the fans towards this new potential couple.

* * *

Season Four had begun and the ''Klaroline Shippers'' had joined together. Joseph couldn't deny the pleasure he received from knowing that so many people, like him enjoyed the intense sexual tension between Caroline and Klaus.

A lot had happened over the 3rd Season; Klaroline had begun, Tyler had returned stirring trouble; Klaus had been desiccated and he now inhabited Tyler's body. Joseph tensed at the thought of him leaving the show which was the original plan for the end of the Season. But thankfully the support he received from the viewers saved him and that just struck him as a way to continue telling Klaus' story.

Klaus Mikaelson was different from anyone else he had ever played and he would never forget the experience. He had made plenty of mates such as Ian, Paul, Claire, Daniel, Kat and Nate. And of course there was _her._

They had grown closer over the filming process but he just recently heard the news. Candice and Zach had broken up. He one she should have felt terrible but how could he?

Joseph would never admit to his feelings for her but they were there. They were there when she lightly touched arm as she laughed at his jokes, they were there when they filmed the short scenes that broadcasted the obvious feelings Klaus and Caroline shared for one another, and they were here now as she walked into the room looking at the floor in an adorable fashion.

She sat across from him as she flipped through her script. Accidentally their eyes connected and he mouthed the words ''Are you alright?''

She shrugged before answering ''I guess, thank you.''

He lightly placed his hand onto hers on the table knowing she needed to know he was there for her. Too comfort her, to listen to her or just to give her some advice. Shyly she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as the blush crept onto her cheeks. Joseph knew that was because of him which made that moment all the more special.

* * *

Joseph leaned in closer to Candice, he slowly inched closer staring into her pure eyes with love. The excitement building up was surprising to her. He saw how willing she was but decided to prolong the torture by gently kissing her cheek. Joseph's signature stubble lightly scratched her skin while sending shivers down her back. Candice was shocked by his tenderness and not being able to handle it anymore she closed the distance kissing his soft lips. The passion was undeniable and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he gently rested his hands on her waist. They finally ended the kiss both were breathing heavily while holding each other closely.

''And cut! That was wonderful you too!'' The director yelled before giving them a brief break. They would need it after that intense moment that was shared.

''Wow.'' Candice exclaimed with a shaky laugh. There wasn't much else to say at a moment as awkward and momentous as this.

''I know.'' Joseph replied stunned.

''That was-'' Candice looked for a word to describe it but came back blank. As a matter of fact she couldn't think at all, her knees were still wobbly and she barely contained the blush alerting them both to her emotions.

The two looked at one another knowing exactly what just happened. Too bad they didn't know what came next...

* * *

Candice shut her trailer door trying to steady her heartbeat. The kiss that she just filmed wasn't just a kiss, it was a reality. The way his lips slowly moved with hers, she felt goosebumps just thinking about it! And the way Joseph had looked at her wasn't that bad either. Candice walked over to her couch letting herself just flop down trying to organize her thoughts.

If anyone asked her what made Joseph so appealing she would answer the obvious response; his accent. But the truth went much deeper then that, for her it was so much more.

His kind heart, his inviting laugh, his modest personality and the caring side he reserved for his loved ones such as his family. After spending months with this man she couldn't deny the possibility of something more brewing between them. The way he looked at her just left her wondering if he felt the same way.

Yet today after their kiss, she knew. Candice finally realized that what she felt couldn't be hidden for long so maybe it would soon be the time for them to talk about this.

If only Candice had the courage to approach him directly and confront him about these feelings.

For now he will not know but she knew it wouldn't be long. They had a lot of time ahead of them and she wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

**Opinions?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my lovely readers!

I wanted to let you all know that I have written a sort of continuation to this one shot.

Its a Jodice story with this summary;

**R/L Jodice Fanfiction in which Joseph and Candice, who are now a couple, roleplay Klaroline Smut Fanfiction. **

This can be considered to be a sequel o this oneshot!

If you are interested, the story is already posted with two chapters and is named **Burning Desire**.

Thank you for reading

xx Love Yana xx


End file.
